¿Un Yoh sin recuerdos?
by Beth Carter
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Yoh perdiera la memoria?


Notas: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei ¡¡¡BUA!!!  
Por: Beth_Carter  
  
¿Un Yoh sin recuerdos? : Primer episodio  
  
Era una mañana alegre, como acostumbraba ser en la casa de los Asakura, el sol brillaba sobre el lugar, y no había ningún ruido alrededor, lo cual era raro y un poco sospechoso. Yoh se encontraba sentado en el techo, con un monton de cables de colores a los lados.  
-Amo Yoh, ¿no debería estar conectando todo eso?- el espiritu de un samurai se materializo junto a Yoh  
-No te preocupes Amidamaru - Yoh sonreia despreocupadamente  
-Pero, amo Yoh... la señorita Anna no tardara en llegar  
-Oh... es verdad...   
***Recuerdo***  
-¡Yoh Asakura!- Anna acababa de entrar en el comedor donde Yoh estaba escuchando musica   
-¿Qué sucede Anna?  
-¡Ya estoy cansada de que en esta casa no se vea ningun canal!  
-Pero, eso no es mi culpa Anna - Yoh tenía una cara completa de sorpresa debido a la reclamasión que Anna le estaba haciendo  
- ¡Pues quiero que contratemos cable!  
-Pero... Anna... no tenemos dinero para contratar el cable  
- ¡Yo no te pedi que lo contrataras, Yoh Asakura!  
- ¿A que te refieres? - Yoh aun no comprendía  
- A esto - Anna saco unos cables de colores - ire de compras al supermercado, cuando regrese sera mejor que ya tengamos cable o me las pagaras caro, ¿entendido?  
- Ah... si... ^-^U  
***Fin del recuerdo***  
- mejor empezamos ya a conectar esto - Yoh se levanto del techo, pero en ese momento piso uno de los cables y resbalo; con mucho trabajo pudo sostenerse del techo y no caer al piso  
- ¡Amo Yoh! ¡Sostengase, yo lo ayudare! - Amidamaru se apresuro a ir al lugar en el que Yoh se encontraba y trato de sujetarle la mano, sin resultado alguno  
- Amidamaru, ¡Tu eres un espiritu, no puedes ayudarme! - Yoh se solto por unos segundos del techo para reclamarle al pobre espiritu, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía trato de sostenerse de nuevo del techo, pero ya era muy tarde y la caida fue inevitable.  
- ¡Yoh! ¡Yoh! - Yoh apenas pudo abrir los ojos - Yoh, ¿estas bien, amigo? - el pequeño niño que estaba en frente de el era completamente gracioso, tanto que Yoh no pudo aguantar la risa - ¿pasa algo Yoh?  
- Jajajaja... ¿ah? - Yoh se le quedo mirando, era un pequeño enano que portaba un uniforme de playera blanca y pantalon cafe, cabello rubio, sobre una gran cabeza y un cuerpo tan pequeño que apenas podía verse(bueno, exagero, ¡pero es verdad!)- ¿quien.. es.. Yoh?  
- Tu, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?  
- Ah, si, si y... ¿quien eres tu?  
- Pues yo soy Manta  
- Ah... ¿ y que fue lo que paso, Manta?  
- Pues, te caiste del techo, hace unas cuantas horas que te encontramos, pero segun Amidamaru, ya llebabas así un buen tiempo  
- y ¿Quien es Amidamaru?  
- Ya Yoh, deja de jugar... - Manta se levanto del piso - ire a avisarles a los demás que ya estas bien, quedate aquí, ahora vuelvo  
- Esta bien - lo último que Yoh miro fue al pequeñin cerrar la puerta - que extraño - Yoh se levanto de la cama en la que se encontraba, la habitación era ordinaria, en ella había dos ventanas, una puerta, algunos cuadros y lo que parecía ser una espada. Yoh se encamino hacía la puerta, pero no pudo dejar de insperccionar a los lados; en ese momento se miro reflejado en un espejo, no era ni alto ni bajo, tenía el cabello negro con algo de café, sus ojos eran negros y llebaba unos audifonos en color naranja colgando detras de sus orejas - ¡Vaya!... ¡si que soy apuesto! - Yoh sonrio frente al espejo y dio media vuelta para salir de la habítación, corrio la puerta y ahí estaba, una persona identica a el. No... eso no era una persona, era simplemente su reflejo en un espejo, justo como el anterior - Mmmm, que extraño, aqui abundan los espejos - Yoh parpadeo un par de veces - ¿acaso no es un espejo? - Yoh se movio hacía adelante y hacía atras, de un lado a otro, hizo caras y gestos, y el reflejo hacía exactamente lo mismo - si que esta casa es rara - Yoh se volteo de nuevo para ver en donde estaba la puerta  
- si que eres extraño Hermano... - se escucho el arrastrar de la puerta, Yoh dio media vuelta y lo que vio ahí lo dejo impactado - ¿qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara?  
Manta entro en la cosina, donde ya se encontraban Anna, Ren, Faust, Horo-Horo y Ryu; todos ellos habían podido encontrar a Yoh tirado en el pasto del jardin trasero algunas horas antes.  
- Chicos, Yoh ya se desperto - todos dirijieron su mirada a Manta - al parecer se encuentra bien, no se preocupen  
- Oigan, ¿donde estan Hao y Lyserg? - Ren se levanto de la mesa  
- Hao salio hace unos momentos, dijo que iba al baño, y Lyserg no ah regresado - dijo Anna hojeando una revista  
-¿Qu-quien eres tu?  
-... - Hao lo miraba despotamente - eres un tonto Yoh ¿Cómo que quien soy? - Hao se sento en el piso y saco una bolsa de galletas - soy simplemente yo  
- ¡Espera! ¡Eso debe ser! ¡Tú eres un ser poderoso que salio del espejo para guiarme por este lugar! - Yoh se entruciasmo  
- ¿ah? - Hao estaba ahora muy confundido - ¡Tu estas loco! - Hao abrio la bolsa de galletas y comenzo a comercelas  
- Si, tu debes ser un ser poderoso - Yoh se arrodillo ante Hao  
- ¿pero qué? ¡Yoh, levantate del piso! Tu sabes que yo soy so... - Hao se quedo pensando unos segundos mientras Yoh estaba en el piso alabandolo - si, soy un ser superior, debes ovedecerme en todo lo que te diga, ¿entendido?  
- ¡Si señor!  
- Deberas decirme Gran señor Hao, ¿de acuerdo?  
- ¡Si, Gran señor Hao!  
- Hao, ya deja al pobre Yoh - Lyserg los miraba desde afuera de la habítación  
- ¡Pero miren quien llego! ¡Si es el niñito del hada! - Hao sonreia malevolamente - ¡Yoh, atacalo, es una molestía para mi!  
- ¡Si Gran Hao! - al instante Yoh se avañanzo sobre Lyserg y lo tiro al piso - ¡Eso te enseñara a no meterte con el poderoso maestro Hao  
- ¡Bien hecho!, eres muy fuerte hermano  
- ¿Hermano? cielos, que privilegio - Yoh se arrodillo de nuevo - sere su fiel esclavo  
- si, si... ahora vuelvo Yoh - Hao salio de la habitación con una sonrisa malvada  
- ¡Mi señor hao es genial! - Yoh regreso a la habitación y se sento  
  
Anna seguia mirando la revista que tenía en frente, ahora era la unica en el comedor; Manta había ido a ver como se encontraba Yoh, no sin antes advertir que estaba actuanco algo extraño Horo-Horo y Ryu estaban jugando videojuegos, Faust estaba hacíendo sus experimentos, y Ren había ido a bañarse; en ese momento entro Lyserg con una mano en un ojo  
- ¿qué te paso? - Anna no se molesto en voltear a verlo  
- Yoh me avento y me pegue en el ojo - Lyserg se sento junto a Anna  
- Manta dijo que estaba actuando extraño  
- Lo se  
- ¡Gran señor Hao! ¿Donde esta? - Yoh caminaba sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llego a una habitación con la leyenda "baño" en la entrada. Al entrar noto que las luces estaban prendidas, y se sentia un gran calor en el lugar - ¿qué es eso? - Yoh fijo su mirada en un pequeño estanque, el agua comenzo a moverse, al parecer había algo; Yoh intento sujetarlo  
- ¿Qué estas haciendo Yoh? - Ren lo miro de frente  
- ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! ¡Un tiburon que habla! - Yoh comenzo a correr en circulos y Ren lo miro extrañado  
-¡¿Qué demo...!? - en ese instante Yoh se tropezo y salio rodando de la habitación, siguio corriendo y salio hacía el jardin; lo primero que alcanzo a distinguir fue la figura de un viejo samurai.  
- ¡Ayudame! ¡¡Un tiburon que habla!!  
- ¡Amo Yoh!  
Yoh trato de sujetar el brazo de aquella persona, pero no lo consiguio, solo lo atraviezo... en ese instante Amidamaru e Yoh se miran fijamente por 5 segundos hasta que Yoh reacciono  
- ¡AHHHHH!  
- ¿Qué pasa? - Bason iba llegando junto con Tokaguero  
- ¡¡Ahhhh!! - Yoh corre hacia un lado, pero el espiritu de fuego se lo impide - ¡Ayuuuudaaaaaaa!- Yoh se quedo en su ataque de panico hasta que recordo que pidía atravezarlos, entonces corrio, atraviezo a Amidamaru y escapo en dirección a la cocina  
- ¡Amo Yoh! ¡No se vaya!  
- ¿qué le pasa a Yoh? - Ren salia de la casa con una bata de baño  
- No lo se señorito, pero el joven Yoh actua muy extraño  
- Manta dijo que se había despertado actuando raro... pero es Yoh, no me sorprende que sea así  
Yoh corria a más no poder, sus manos temblaban y aquel frio que sintio al atravezar al espectro lo hacía asustarse aun más. Por fin entro a la casa, pero no fue por la cocina, al contrario, entro por la ventana del pasillo, camino por este hasta el final; ahí, como por arte de magia se encontraba una puerta, Yoh llamo tres veces, pero nadie contesto... aunque había algo que le decía que debia entrar, así que se armo de valor y abrio la puerta  
Continuara...  
Hola:  
Bueno, esto es raro, lo se, ¡pero fue muy divertido!, aun más por que se nos ocurrio a una compañera y a mi, gracias a la pelicula de 6° sentido, y también gracias al más tonto del salon - Ejem, solo espero que les guste, y por favor dejen revews n_n 


End file.
